User talk:Smurfynz/Archives/2015-06
June 2015 Epsilon Alpha (Gonna say some things as a preface - don't mean to sound lecture-ous). So, as I'm sure you know, the Epsilon car series is known for the 'baby blue' color scheme. Not only does the title 'baby blue' come from the generalized idea of what tint of blue relates to a baby, it also bears a striking resemblance to the specific wheel color "Baby Blue". This unique quality is easily tested by taking any of the related vehicles (Landstalker, Sentinel XS, etc.) to a Los Santos Customs, and comparing them to the wide array of blue's available. In their case, nothing matches up, which of course is what makes them unique...but there are 6 colors that are very close. These are the "Mariner", "Surf", and "Light" blue's of both Classic and Metallic categories. I actually found a random very-light-blue Surano parked a couple blocks east from the Epsilon Building, and thought we all somehow missed one of the Epsilon vehicles, but upon using this test I discovered that it just happened to be a Metallic Surf Blue ...but I digress. When you take the Epsilon Alpha to the shop, it clearly states that it's painted with a Metallic Light Blue...there's no mistaking it. Now, there's no doubt that its related to the Epsilon Program (likely Cris's personal vehicle), but to say that it's sporting the 'baby blue' just isn't accurate. What IS interesting is that among its relatively common modifications, it has a wheel color ...and I believe the wheels are ALSO Light Blue - which isn't a color available to wheels, making it unique. No doubt, it was all definitely intended to be "Baby Blue", but alas... Feel free to double-check my findings. I'd also welcome the opportunity to chat with you (preferably in wikiachat) if you have the time - about this, and/or other things...need me to get you pictures of the Submarine Pieces? Dsurian 22:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, the spawn time is really strange - I think I've gotten in narrowed down to ~18:00 - 2:00, but more testing will be needed. That's actually one of the reasons I felt the need to edit that small blurb ...not only was I certain about the color, but I wouldn't say is spawns 'often', and I'm also fairly sure it doesn't usually spawn during the day. But as I said, more testing is needed...maybe only with Michael? : Also, check out the talk page for the sub pieces...included a goodie walkthrough, but didn't want to spend too much time figuring out how to incorporate it into the main page while you were in the process of adding pics... Dsurian 04:01, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Skateboard Suddenly, the trailer disappeared for some reason... It was a scene where Franklin was at his aunt's house and a guy was skateboarding on the street... We can't see the skateboard itself, but we could see him moving fast and standing, they said the guy was jumping away from a car, but the guy moves too foward to be moving from a car. If i'm wrong, i'll just forget this sentence, it's just weird how the trailer is not there. AndreEagle17 01:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, definitely not a Skateboard. AndreEagle17 01:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Virgo Hey man, Thanks for clearing that up on the Virgo page. Greetings MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 07:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Windsor That was why I'd removed it. I'll be honest and say I had a rush of blood to the head in dismissing it as the Windsor, as I saw the file name which read "GenericCoupe" and remembered the previous chat. Sam Talk 23:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Robberies What do you think about merging Shop Robberies with Robberies? Both pages are about the exactly same think anyway. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) A better idea, How about splitting * Robbery in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Robbery in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Robbery in Grand Theft Auto: Online * Robbery in Grand Theft Auto: V * Robbery in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * …and so forth, et cetera? Each has different methods, meters, rewards and locations. - Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 08:17, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Help Hey, Smurf. How are you? I need help about this template, which I created this one for animals, but still got a lot of issues. The thing is that, due to my inexperience about templates, I just copied it from the one used for characters. While I changed certain fields, when testing out, it doesn't work properly and image isn't resized correctly. I tested it in the Hawk and still look bad. Can you please check it? I messaged to SJW and he said you and Wildbrick are the best options for these cases. Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I see. That's why images always are bigger than should be. BTW, why you reverted the edits if the infobox still appear with the old fields ("Also known as" is supposed to be "species"), or those are automatically fixed? [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 01:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : Perfect, Smurf. I'd do another one for voice actors, so I will try to not mess a lot in that one. Thanks for all. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 01:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC) GTA News = GTA info Obvious sockpuppet is obvious. Found in the Passive Mode page. 13:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : At least change his block to infinite, a VSTF blocked him for only 2 weeks, but as he is a sockpuppet, he needs to be blocked for ever. AndreEagle17 14:09, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes This infobox and this one are very similar. Do you think we should not use the former template, as the latter has more information and was being used more oftenly? MC (MyComputer) 12:26, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat Ban why did you ban me from chat?!?!? Chat Never mind, it's understandable. I was actually using an iPad, and the problem is that when I open another tab, it will say that I had left the chat, so I did not really "left" the chat. MC (MyComputer) 12:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nothing on CD version. Does the PC version requires you separate downloads like on the console versions? On Xbox I had to DL the update then the content from the main menu. 12:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Guess I'll have to wait then. I'll take shots of the dashboard views and maybe front views (even though I'm a dick at it). 13:03, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Massacro images and Jester images from my userpage Care to delete them from my userpage? The update pretty much wanted me to relinquish both non-racing variants in exchange for new ones, so I hope you don't mind doing so. 15:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Image rename Could you rename this image to "SawnOffShotgunGGMF-GTAV.png"? I forgot to add the GTAV bit in the name. Thanks in advance 12:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Images Licensing/Naming Thanks for at least clearing up the confusion. [[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 01:11, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Nagasaki, Frickie, the Yacht, and the Buzzard Hello, I was watching old videos and in the mission Sexy Time, Yusuf wants you to grab a Buzzard from Frickie Van Hardenburg. During the conversation Yusuf says "The company that built it, they have a display model on their boat". Since the Manufacturer in GTAV is Nagasaki, this would mean Nagasaki owned the Yacht according to Yusuf. That also seems to imply that Frickie was very close to, if not employed by, Nagasaki, due to the fact that he is hosting a party on their boat with one of their new prototypes on board. This is assuming that Yusuf is even correct in stating the boat belongs to the company that built the Buzzard. Rather than possibly start a well-intentioned edit war, I figured I would contact you for your opinion before adding this information to the related pages, maybe even go so far as to rename Frickie's Yacht to Nagasaki's Yacht, or something similar. Mr. Someguy (talk) 01:54, June 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Photo technique Thanks for the heads up ...I understood some of that. :p I shall investigate... Concerning the pics of the pre-modified Jester, yeah - that particular green/yellow variant usually spawns in relation to the Los Santos Customs, and I wouldn't consider replacing it, unless I had a higher quality render and OP's approval. However, I found another pre-modified variant, identical customization aside from a different color scheme (chrome/black), in the area of Rockford Hills so presumably nothing to do with LS Customs... so, shouldn't I worry about adding it as well? - also found a light-blue Blade, as opposed to the uploaded light-green... Dsurian 05:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sooo...I shouldn't upload pictures of alternate pre-modified variants? - even if I upload them seperately? ...and that actually raises a good point - so, there's two relatively identical pictures of the same relatively identical car - why? Wouldn't it be better to just delete one and fill in the blanks with the other? Dsurian 05:50, June 14, 2015 (UTC) "Invalid Vote" Please do explain to me on why the vote of Monkeypolice's probation expiry was deemed "invalid". --'Tony42898 (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 08:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I barely noticed when I went back on the community noticeboard page and saw the votes again. I'm sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to sound snappy lol. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 08:59, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Image Deletion Hello, I can't find the way to delete the Osiris3.jpg file. Can you delete it or explain me how to do it ? JeyM (talk) 08:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Character Navboxes Hey Smur, it was decided some time ago that we would switch the navbars from the more recently character templates back to navboxes, however, no one actually changed the damn thing! So I was about to change both templates when I discovered that they are blocked for patrollers. Can you solve this issue? Either disblock for me or change the templates yourself. We definetely need to do this change, because the Lazlow Jones page sure looks ugly. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 05:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Image Delete Request Can you remove the image here? I uploaded it by accident trying to edit a gallery. It wasn't ready to be uploaded, and it's licensed and named replacement is already up and in the gallery here. Question So User:MrGTA500 has uploaded a bunch of videos to pages. Normally I wouldn't have problem with these but I've noticed that all the videos have mods in them (different player model, unique vehicle colors, never wanted, etc.) so it kinda shouldn't really be on the pages (no mods policy and all that). What are your thoughts about this? 10:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) : In addition, there are dozens of videos that I can't even revert all of them without taking at least one hour of my day. AndreEagle17 13:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :After looking through some of the videos, I realised that they're recoded on Multiplayer with mods, and the thing is it may have violated the Policy, as there are not supposed to be mod-related content. So, I'm not really supportive of his uploads. MC (MyComputer) 13:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I've left him a message on his talk page explaining that his videos breach the policy. I'll give him some time to remove the videos before I consider anything else. Sam Talk 14:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Reason Why did you undid my whole work? There may be some mistakes but I removed some irrelevent info, did alot of linking and added some things. I also cleaned up the Dangerous Pedestrian section.Myth(Talk/ ) 08:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I re added my 3rd edit. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Fugitive Why did you undo my edit on this page? I see no problem with the way I left it. Jackimo1999 (talk) 10:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Surely the manuacturer's name is irrelevant at all? Jackimo1999 (talk) 10:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Violations Alright, I will report to an admin, preferably you, when this happens again. MC (MyComputer) 12:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Tyglew?limit=500&target=Tyglew Plase block this guy. He is adding people category to more than 100 articles and is still not stopping even after a warning.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Myth. He still continues to add the category even after being warned. MC (MyComputer) 12:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I am wasting all my time undoing 125 edits and he is adding more. Marcus, do me a favor while I am undoing his edits inform all the admins about this user. May be some one come and stop it Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I've added Mission Template and Character Template. You can see both on the test page (thanks for setting it up): Coasting/test. Please let me know what do you thinkg about it. Shareif (talk) 12:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Title Update Chart I think I found the problem with the chart. When adding the PC patch of April 17th, 2015, it causes the width issue. Maybe the title is too long to fit in the chart. Just a clarification of where the issue starts. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 02:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Gameplay Videos - GTA IV Hey. How do I record videos or take screenshots (not using PrintScreens) whilst playing GTA IV on PC? Is there an in-game function or tool? I've heard of the Clip-Editor, not sure if this is the right thing to use or what. 14:11, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi. I've added the Heist box. Do you think it would be allright to test these new templates on real articles next week? Shareif (talk) 20:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Liberty Rock Radio Hi Sean. With regards to the credits over the Steve Marriott song, I've checked discogs and "Steve Marriott's Scrubbers" is listed as an album. Also, ZiT in-game credits the song solely to Steve Marriott. My guess is that it is an error in the credits (remember "Take the Money and Run" from GTA V?). Sam Talk 21:55, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for clearing that up Sean. Sorry for creating more trouble than it was probably worth, it's just that that had been bugging me for a little while. Thanks again for the clarification. Sam Talk 22:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Hey Smurf. I noticed you had removed another user's edit saying that Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 is the next DLC because it is not proof that it is the next DLC. I tend to disagree. I feel that it is obvious now that Part 2 is the next DLC otherwise Rockstar would have mentioned another DLC before it on their Newswire. I don't think that Part 2 as the next DLC is speculation anymore. Let me know what you think on this. Thanks. ( ) 15:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Additional infobox I've noticed that there is an infobox to specifically point out that a vehicle is only available for PC, PS4 and X1, but there's no infobox to point out that if a vehicle only appears in PC, if the player has previously played on a console. I propose to create an additional infobox for those vehicles. Maybe it could be like an alternate version of the current one, with an additional sentence in it, or something? Several people (including myself) have mistakenly edited articles to make this information stand out more clearly, since it's usually hidden in the article text that most visitors don't actually read that thoroughly. GMRE (talk) 18:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Image The above image should be deleted as it is just a screenshot of this image, since the user can use the existing image instead of uploading an exact same image. MC (MyComputer) 13:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Gallery changes Hey. Check the wiki history and look at some of my edits to major vehicle pages. I've started moving individual galleries (which are dedicated to each design section), and moving them into one larger gallery. This only applies to vehicles which appear in many games. Do you agree with this proposal? Shall I continue to do this, or does the original style suit better? 21:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) : Yeh, I check the manual of style. It looks good. I've added a few more suitable sections to it. : I was just refering to how the older vehicle articles contain a small gallery after each Universe Description - Instead, I started combining them into 1 large gallery (but sectioned into the Universes). An example which hasn't been changed by me yet is this (notice now there's galleries after each design's "universe" section. 17:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : So what do you think? A gallery for each individual universal appearance (which is placed directly after each "Design" section for each universe (eg, the Admiral's current layout) OR, one large gallery (entitled "Gallery") placed above the "Locations" section, which is divided into each Universal appearance, rather than been placed under the "Design" section (eg, the Peyote 's current layout). Which is better? 12:06, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah. I Understand, so we have a "Design Gallery", which is used for the current game appearance. Then we have a "History Gallery", that is used for past appearances, then we have an "Image Gallery", which is used for miscellaneous features. I will follow this layout if you're certain about this :). -- 14:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Sorry to bother you again, but would you be willing to take images of all quarters of most (if not all) vehicles? (such as the ones in your Banshee experiment). It seem a lot of work, but the Design Galleries are looking a bit empty, and could do with some new additions, including the quarters, top views, undersides, damage views, engine bays, etc. 19:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Infobox images Thanks, I was wondering what was happening and if I was doing something wrong. AndreEagle17 21:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Probation Expiry We're a vote short for Camilo's probation expiration. Could you vote on the Community Noticeboard? Leo68 (talk) 23:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: COD Wiki He hasn't contributed there yet but I'll keep an eye on him, thanks for letting me know. 09:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Unofficial content Sorry about removing that tag D: I'm really really sorry It will never happens again